Vanessa Enoteca
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity = Thread |age= 24 |birthday= May 16th |sign = Taurus |height= 170cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Purple |hair= Pink |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom, Witches' Forest(former) |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= }} is a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. She is from the Witches' Forest.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 81, page 15 Appearance Vanessa is a tall woman with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink hair and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. When she is indoors, she prefers to dress only in her undergarments. They consist of a pair of red, thin-strapped lingerie with frilly designs. She usually wears her squad robe on top of this outfit. When in public, Vanessa covers most of her body, albeit it is still very revealing. She wears a slim, sleeveless, fit, red-violet top and miniskirt with red-violet evening gloves. The design of the top allows her to showcase much of her torso where it is only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her breasts have curvy edges. Her miniskirt is very short and only covers her buttocks. She also wears dark purple stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her thigh-high red-violet boots are skin tight and split at the collars, creating a V-shape. Lastly, she wears a red-violet hat with a conical crown, which falls onto one side near the end. The hat also has a purple ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attached to it, and a very wide brim. In addition, she sports a purple belt, connected to a pouch, in which she carries her grimoire, on her right side. Her outfit is completed with a pair of earrings. As a member of the Black Bull squad, she also dons the squad's signature robe. The robe is short and barely covers her torso, and the Black Bull insignia is on the left side. She wears it in a way that the button which holds the robe together is located at the center of her chest. Personality Vanessa is a person with a very relaxed manner who does things on her own accords. She has a high fondness of alcohol-based drinks and of handsome men.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 2 Her love of alcoholic drinks makes her known as the Drunken Frenzy Witch by others. Additionally, she has been shown not to feel embarrassed on wearing revealing attire to attract men.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 6-7 Furthermore, Vanessa is also a very caring person as she offers her help to assist Noelle on finding a way to control her magic. However, she also likes to seduce her fellow squadmates, like her constant flirtation with Yami Sukehiro.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 4 She also seduces Asta on their first encounter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 6 Biography Vanessa grows up in the Witches' Forest and becomes a favorite of the Witch Queen, who cages the young girl and demands that she improve her Thread Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 99, page 8 Years later Yami Sukehiro invades the forest and breaks into her prison,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 99, pages 10-13 and Vanessa leaves the forest and joins the Black Bulls.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 82, pages 7-8, 14-15 After getting herself wasted through the the night, Vanessa is woken up by the loud sound of Magna Swing bickering with Luck Voltia.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 22-23 She starts arguing with Magna until Yami steps in and orders all of them to stop. Vanessa, along with the rest of the Black Bull members, immediately greet their captain who just returned from the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. She tries to ask him to join her for a drink but quickly goes quiet when Yami introduces a new member, Asta. Vanessa tries to seduce the new member after hearing that he comes from a small village, but she accidentally vomits near him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-6 Not long after, Vanessa witnesses Magna's initiation ceremony for Asta, who manages to pass easily and to become officially one of the Black Bull Squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 9Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 17 To congratulate him, Vanessa embeds the squad's insignia on Asta's headband.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 18 She then tries to introduce herself to him but Magna quickly takes the new member on a tour of the headquarters.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 2 Later at dawn, Vanessa is having a drink on one of the headquarters' balconies when she sees a giant sphere of water suddenly manifest itself near the vicinity. She goes near it, along with Yami and a couple of other members, to assess the situation. Fortunately, Yami is able to find a solution and asks Asta to stop it from getting worse. As soon as Asta manages to save Noelle Silva from inside the sphere, Vanessa quickly tries to comfort her along with the other members by offering her assistance on finding a solution to better control her magical power and more.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 11-19 After that, Vanessa joins a few other members of the Black Bull in the dining hall for a meal. When Asta asks them about the duty of the Magic Knights, Vanessa drunkenly explains that their job is to protect while also mentioning the probability of finding a partner during a bodyguard duty.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-2 Afterwards, when Magna, Asta, and Noelle return from their bout with Heath Grice at Sosshi, Vanessa is there to congratulate them and informs them that the Magic Forensic Division have begun their investigation. She then proceeds to offer Asta and Noelle to come with her on a shopping trip after Yami gave them their first salary. Arriving at Kikka, Vanessa and the two new members quickly garner the attention of the crowd. However, Vanessa remains calm and hopes that they might attract a few good men for her. As soon as they finish their errands at the castle town, Vanessa takes Asta and Noelle to the town's black market, which is hidden behind a wall of an alleyway.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 1-8 Vanessa and Noelle proceed to find a magic tool that could help improve Noelle's control over her magical power. While looking at a few items, Sekke Bronzazza abruptly approaches them and starts to flirt. Although, Noelle immediately rejects him while Vanessa boorishly watches. A robbery soon occurs, but Asta and Sekke manage easily to stop it. After Asta and Sekke stop the thief, Vanessa quickly inspects Sekke's foot where the thief managed to stab him with a magic tool. After assessing that the wound is harmless, Vanessa informs Sekke while applying a substance to the wound. She and Noelle then come along with Asta to return the stolen item back to the elderly woman before leaving the town.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 9-18 One day, Vanessa is hanging out with a few members of the Black Bull and getting drunk when Yami comes in and informs them about a dungeon appearing at the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. Vanessa tries to explain the significance of a dungeon to the clueless Asta before Yami reveals that the Magic Emperor, Julius Nova Chrono, has requested the boy for the mission. After, Asta, Noelle, and Luck have gone for the mission, Vanessa tries to ask Yami on the Emperor's awareness of Asta but the captain can only give her a vague answer.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 4-7 Battle Prowess Magic *'Thread Magic': Vanessa uses this uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate thread. The threads have been compared to spider webs, and shown to have surgical applications in her joint fight with Asta. They also seem much more durable than their small textile-size would indicate. Whether they are sticky is yet to be shown, but she uses the threads to cover a battle field in moments. The threads are very thin and hard to detect, as even Vetto in his demonic form is unable to detect them. The restriction power of these webs are enough to defeat a mid-level magic knight, but useless against someone as powerful as a captain as seen by Vetto's quick destruction of them. Thread trap.png|link=|Unnamed web trap spell String Cat.png|link=|Unnamed red cat spell Equipment *'Grimoire': Vanessa possesses a grimoire, which contains thread-based spells that she could use during combat. *'Wand': Vanessa carries a wand that she uses to cast her magic. It is in a shape of a rod with a round tip. It is made of light-colored material with amorphous surface. Vanessa wand.png|Vanessa's wand Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 81, page 15 Trivia *Her surname, Enoteca, is Italian for "wine bar." *Her favorite things are alcohol and snacks, like cheese.Black Clover Manga: Volume 8, Character Profile References Navigation ru:Ванесса Энотека